Talk:2412 E Cochran Rd/@comment-25326117-20160514004800
Did Ralphie, Lisa and their mother flee the house likes the Lutz did in the Amityville Horror films? 1): It was April 1st on a Friday. 2): A lot about this stately, light gray Dutch C'''olonial was strange; from its old-fashioned speaking tubes and servants’ bells to the frosted leaves and li'l'''lies etched into the accent glass on all the twelve-pane windows, and the way it stood apart from its new'ly 'built neighbors, tucked back in the redwoods at the edge of town. 3): It was one of several houses that were built in the early 1900s by noted contractor Harris Mercer, founder of the still-existing Mercer-Fraser '''G'eneral 'C'ontractor and 'E'ngineering--for whom Ralphie’s dad was currently working overtime for. 4): Before the arrival of the Briarleighs to Curtisville, the house had been the longtime residence of Margery Cartwright, 'who was a '''widowed retiree and '''a '''gifted amateur artist. 5): The same, however, could not be said for the overgrown garden crammed full of stuff and the stray cats '''n'or even for Cartwright, who was now convalescing at the Sempervirens Psychiatric Health Facility down in Union Town. 6): “You know, why Old Mrs. Cartwright had all those sheds filled with tchotchkes and stray cats hanging out in her yard?” 7): “Stupid,” he muttered to himself. “You’re being stupid, Ralphie! It’s all just your imagination...nothing to be afraid of here.” 8): Pressing his snub nose against the cold glass;' he listened with growing concern',' then he went and tried the knob again. 9): '''It was s'till locked';' shifting his gaze back toward the window, and he thought he saw the curtain twitch, but couldn’t be sure. 10): “Mom',' Lisa’s hogging the bathroom again!” 11): “See, it couldn’t have been''' that''' Lisa you heard,” Mrs. Briarleigh told Ralphie. “It must have been Marlee playing an April Fools' prank on you.” 12): “I didn’t imagine anything!” Ralphie yelled at the top of his voice. “It happened just like I told you. There's something else in the house with us, and it''''s using the bathroom and it smells like something dead and rotten!” 13): ('''I think there needs to be a transition from Ralphie talking to his sister, Lisa and their mother to ''No one answered the door when Marlee knocked and rang several times).'' 14): After disarming it, she walked to the kitchen for some Gatorade before clumping up the stairs, heading straight for the bathroom, and as she neared the door she froze to a sudden halt with one hand raised to grasp the knob. 15): She blinked, and t'''he thing was gone '''along with the darkness. 16): “Yes,” Marle'e' looked nervously about the hallway. 17): She shrugged nonchalantly as her mind arrived at the conclusion that what she had just witnessed was actually due to a panic attack caused by stress and dehydration. 18): The silence here was deafening like it was upstairs', b'ut she felt a current of cold air brushing past her elbow accompanied by a faint''' but''' rancid smell. 19): She could hear the muffled sound of hurrying footsteps upstairs, and then voices raised in a heated argument with her brother’s whiny voice, being the shrillest,' and' adding to the chorus.